Dirty Picture
by fuwafuwakoneko
Summary: Smutty Johnlock one shot. John is away and Sherlock decides to get naughty over picture message.


John hated leaving Sherlock alone. The doctor had no other choice, but even so, he didn't like it. John had to stay with Harry for a few days as she had just had surgery and had no one to look after her. John cringed at the thought of Sherlock left to his own devices, he would surely leave the flat in shambles, severed heads in the freezer, chemicals all over the tables, God know what else. The muttered to himself as he settled into the stiff guest bed. It was late and it had been a stressful day. He sank into the covers as he received a text from Sherlock. It was a picture of Sherlock, more specifically, his mouth.

The caption read: John,may I kiss you? -SH

John stared at the picture in shock. What the hell was going on? Sherlock had lost it, he had finally gone fully mad.

Sherlock, I don't understand what you mean by this. Are you drunk? -JW

John kept staring at the picture trying to make sense of it. Sherlock Holmes asking to kiss him. It didn't make any sense whatsoever. Sherlock wasn't interested in anything other than his work and John wasn't gay. He quickly closed out of the picture and opened the new text. It was another picture, this time of Sherlock's full face. His eyes were smoldering an impossible colour, his face was flushed.

I thought it was clear enough, I want to kiss you. -SH

John again started at the phone his mouth wide open. Was Sherlock attempting to seduce him? The doctor was obviously not interested; he however couldn't help but notice how plump the detectives lips were, how his pupils were dilated...No. This was completely ridiculous, John was not gay or at all interested in Sherlock. Period. Before John could reply, he received another text. This time, Sherlocks face was slightly tilted, he had a sly smile and was barely biting his lower lip.

Just one kiss? -SH

The doctors face flushed automatically. Sherlock was a good looking man, even John who was straight acknowledged this. The detective wore a playfully sexy smile and his eyes were damn right primal, like a predator playing with his prey. John licked his lips, his face warm. How would he even reply? How could he? He was straight. He liked women. Not men with full lips and smoldering eyes…He typed and retyped his response finally picking the easiest.

Sherlock you are being ridiculous. -JW

The doctor waited impatiently for the next text, hopefully this was a fluke. They could clear this whole mess up. The next picture was of Sherlock, he had a smug smile, his purple shirt was slightly more unbuttoned than usual.

Am I John? You're taking your time with replying. -SH

Damn him. John licked his lips again nervously, heat radiating from his face. Damn it all, he was straight. He had no interest in Sherlock or his psychotic breakdown. He received another text. Sherlock was leaning back in John's chair biting his lip fully now. His neck was defined and his collar bone was teasingly popping out from under the shirt. The detectives eyes were nearly all pupil with hardly any iris. With a look that could only be described as "fuck me now". He looked dangerous and sexy and worst of all, he knew it.

Just one? I wont bite. -SH

Johns mouth was dry, he tried licking his lips to no avail. He ignored his rapid breathing and the bulge that was rising in his pants. This was ridiculous, he was straight. Wasn't he? Was he having a sexual identity crisis over a picture? No he was straight. He continued looking at the sinful picture, his trousers getting tighter. Muttering obscenities, he undid his trousers. He would not get off to a picture of Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock this has gone far enough. -JW

John let out a held breath when the next picture arrived. Sherlocks purple shirt was unbuttoned completely exposing his smooth hard chest. His full red lips were parted slightly, his eyes dark and predatory.

I need it John. -SH

John lost all hope for keeping his sanity. His dick twitched with want and his breathing became ragged. He pulled his pants off and grasped his prick giving it a slow stroke he closed his eyes letting out a ragged sigh. He gave up hope, he couldn't fight off Sherlock. He didn't know what he was, at the moment John didn't care.

The doctor received another picture. Sherlocks face was flushed, his lips were turned up in a wanton smile. With one eyebrow raised slightly he looked smug and sexy. His eyes were hypnotic, pushing John over the edge.

Are you being bad for me John? -SH

John let out a small involuntary moan. He stroked himself again desperately. A slight sweat breaking out on his forehead. John bit his lip and replied, he had surrendered to his need. He needed Sherlock, needed him desperately. He was completely trapped by this devilish creature.

Yes- JW

He received a text back quickly.

Show me. -SH

John let out another gasp. He licked his lips breathing heavily. _"Show me_" the words echoed through his mind. He fumbled with his phone until he could get to the camera, he quickly took a picture of himself holding his prick, he shivered as he pressed send.

Very good. Are you thinking of me John? Of my mouth around your cock, sucking you until you came? Or of me fucking you, rolling my hips into you, again and again, hitting the spot just right? -SH

He received another message, this time it was a video. It was dark, he could her Sherlock panting and letting out small teasing moans. _"John."_ he begged before letting out a small cry, _"John, yes."_.

John began pumping harder letting out a quiet cry. He was glistening with sweat, his breathing ragged, hips bucking upward off the bed desperately. His eyes were screwed shut, his lips red, nearly drawing blood as he bit them harder and harder with each thrust.

Show me, John. -SH

John let out a whimper, somehow even in his state he was more aroused at the thought of Sherlock seeing him, hearing him pleasure himself. He began recording himself, he stroked himself quickly, breathing hard, little moans escaping his lips._"yes"_ panted, _"God yes"_.

It was a moment later before Sherlock replied. John took pleasure in knowing that Sherlock was watching him, hearing him and getting off to the thought of him.

The next was also a video. Sherlock was slouched in the chair,his elegant hands grasped around his long prick stroking himself thrusting up slightly each time. The camera panned up to his face, His eyes breathing was very heavy now. _"John!"_ he begged, screwing his eyes shut. _" yes John, yes!" _he groaned low, biting is lip. The camera panned back down sharply as Sherlock came on his stomach.

I want to see what you look like when you come. -SH

With not much time left, John fumbled again with his phone and hit record. He stroked himself fast and hard letting out loud desperate cries. He panned up to his face, his eyes were shut tight, his mouth open, he began to shake as he came hard moaning Sherlocks name.


End file.
